Taisen Industries
Taisen Industries: A weapons maker/dealer with shadowy connections. They do not distinguish between 'Good' or 'Evil' just Cash History Created as a shadow organization to fund Sephira Sephirot and launder her own takings. After her death, the organization leaders broke away from her organization and became their own company. They began to create weapons and sell them to whoever would pay for them. They catered to bounty hunter and Special Military groups especially. The Carnelian SS-black Ops were loyal customers, as were (secretly) the Sky Hunters and even Pirates. But their real contributions to the weapon's science was the Mobile Armor. A suit that could enhance a wearer's power in battle. They continuously increased the levels of power that could be achieved through these suits until many different variations were placed on the market. Their main rival is Kill Industries Limited Licenses. Products *Torr: A General Level Mobile Armor. One of the most powerful armors in current lines of production. It has a nearly bottomless supply of nearly all kinds of Gem Cartridges as well as something known only as the Phantom Hammer. A super gun that is said to be able to destroy anything in it's path. It gets it's name from the unique sound it makes from moving... it is said to cause despair... TOORRRRRR... *Berserker: A suit rated for Heavy Trooper type forces, thus Heavy Trooper Level. It is loaded with a great variety of weapons. It can fire a Topaz cartridge in extremely fast succession to repulse attackers and even deflect weapon fire. It is a dangerous suit to use, however, as it can kill a user if used actively for too long (more than thirty hours). *Assassin: An Officer Level A suit that can teleport around using a specialized Diamond gem cartridge system. However, it is short range and may not move out of the range of the cartridge stations that are set up to assist in battle. Also, the assassin wearers must memorize the surroundings, to prevent themselves from teleporting into a wall. *Scout: A Soldier Level suit that grants speed bonus at the cost of both armor and weapons. It is equipped with a minor ruby cartridge gun, acting similar to a flame thrower. *Elite: An Officer Level Mobile Suit that provides significant bonuses to both armor and weaponry. It also uses Communication Gems to a significant extent, providing a great deal of control over soldiers under the Elite's command. *Beast: A Heavy trooper level suit that is entirely physical attack based. The wielder has very little in the way of armor, but has a great deal of speed to compensate. It has claws attached to the legs and swords for arms. It is said that a Scout is suicidal, a Berserker is bloodthirsty, but a Beast is bloodthirsty AND suicidal. Real World Notes *Is a play on 'Taisen' which means war in Japanese. *Also, is a reference to Iji, whose final boss is a super mecha piloted by General Tor, and one of the two species is the Taisen. Category:Company